<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Azure Witch by MommaVanillaBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344104">The Azure Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear'>MommaVanillaBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mention of witch hunt, Witch Lance (Voltron), Witch's Familiar Shiro, Wolf Shiro (Voltron), halloween write up, mention of human eating, mention of murder, soft cum inflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the forest where men do not venture, a witch and his familiar dwell in a cottage hidden away from the world. Fore many a century the two have been together, souls intertwined and bodies bound through the bonding Witch and Witch's familiar. this is a simple glance into their life and love and those foolish enough to try to get between them.</p><p> </p><p>*A late write up for Halloween*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Azure Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick write up for halloween, if you have a scene you want to see written for this AU, then drop a comment, been looking for more prompts to inspire me as i work on my other shance fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the heart of the grand forest, many miles from all of the villages or towns lived the one known to be the Azure Witch. Long ago the grand forest grew from the remains of scraggly trees and shriveled moss, growing into the largest forest of the region, the trees seeming to come back from the dead. As if by magic the mangled branches stitched themselves back together and leaves sprouted in order to cover naked twigs. Wild game that had migrated and fled so long ago returned to nest and flourish, the flora and fauna able to thrive once again. The water that had all but dried up in the river and streams now babbled with the lifeblood of the forest. Though no man had been able to catch sight of it, or seem to fathom as to where it could be- there in the heart of the forest was an aged but well loved cottage and garden where the Azule witch and his familiar lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cottage was simple and small, its aged slanted roof  patched together with branches, straw and rock, the old white walls on the outside covered in thick moss and lichen, flowers sprouting the vines that grew over the windows and large barrels sat by the front door to collect the rainwater. Built into the window frames themselves could be seen several bird nests, dried bundles of herbs wrapped and hung over each window and door to ward off any evil. The cottage inside, as though by magic, was far larger than the cottage should be; the room used for the witch's bedroom possessed a cooking stove and fireplace that crackled and growled cheerfully with the fire lapping at the wood it had been given earlier that morning. The room was comfortable despite its simplicity with the bedding and table being made from rich oak and furs from larger game used for bedding as well as a rug that was carefully crafted using various knits and colored yarn. Deeper in the cottage were rooms meant for potion brewing and storage, some holding jars upon jars of vegetation and thickly corked bottles containing various parts of beasts and sediments. Other rooms were used simply as sitting spaces, furniture all elegantly crafted with the finest woods and furs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though it was truly the garden that was the loveliest of all, it grew not just in a simple plot of land, but rather all around the outside of the cottage itself. Large fruit bushes and trees that were heavy with their bounty, and thick patches of corn and tomatoes, vines of peppers grew where they pleased, wrapping around stray bits of wood. The vegetation  grew as it pleased, only ever bothered when it came time for harvesting; the sunflowers wrapping around expanse of the garden as though it were a fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the clearing, not far from the garden sat the one known as the Azure witch, working on slicing the last bit of meat from the bones of what was once an impressive elk. The meat was placed in a large iron pot, whilst the blood and innards were collected by his feet in a long and deep pan. The pelt was pulled taut in order to dry properly, and by the witch's side, not bothering the meat, but rather a large rib bone, was the witch's familiar, the wolf known simply as Shiro. </span>
</p><p> <span>The witch was lovely in all his eternal youth, his skin kissed from the sun, a rich tan that was speckled by freckles along his cheeks and nose, his hair having grown long and thick throughout the centuries, dark as the barks of the trees, thick and nearly curling on their own accord. His eyes were the same stunning blue as the ever changing sky above, shifting under the lighting of candles to appear silver somedays and milky white on others, his smile was impishly cute and his nose slightly upturned. The witch was petite in limbs and chest, though his weight rested softly on his thighs and lower belly, where fat gave him the curves that had many a traveling eye gaze upon in hunger. Dressed in a gown that flowed loosely over his shoulders and frame of dark blue, the witch peeled back the meat and promptly wiped his hands upon a rag to cleanse them.  His hand stroked through the giant wolf's fur that nibbled upon a bone, his laughter soft little puffs of air. </span></p><p>
  <span>"Really, beloved, is that good? Here, eat this, I know you like these tasty bits the best." Plucked from the pan by his feet a bit of liver was tossed to the wolf, the large black furred beast quick to snatch it, sharp teeth flashing as he tore and devoured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf was larger than any that has walked the earth, large and long, sleek black fur with a streak of white down it's scarred muzzle. The wolf's right ear was torn near the tip and a deep scar ran over it's snout. Standinding on all four the wolf came up to Lance's belly, if it chose to stand on its hind legs the beast would easily tower over the witch. However, despite the wolf's appearance, he was gentle when it came to his beloved master, easy to be pacified and quick to assess any and all threats. A rough tongue licked to clean its muzzle and licked the witch's hand gently in gratitude before the wolf sat on its hind legs, a soft howl escaping as the thick black fur began to recede, bones audibly heard cracking and shifting, the body becoming smaller to that of a man whom still was able to tower over the witch. The man's skin was pale with hair kept short cut, thick and black with white bangs and the beginning of a beard upon his jaw and cheeks. The man was thickly corded with muscle, his chest scarred from centuries of hunting and fighting, and sat as naked as the day he was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's the tastiest i've had in a while." The former wolf chuckled, licking his lips to savor the taste of the blood that lingered on his lips. He looked to the witch with such love and devotion. "I hope i find another elk soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, this meat will last us for a good while, and, there's still plenty of the bits you like to snack on, but i'm not going to give them to you all at once- no, no whining." The witch laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to the man's lips. Taking care not to tip the pan over, the witch got up, bending to take the tray with him back to the cottage, asking Shiro over his shoulder to take the large pot of meat with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will the pelt be sold or kept?" The naked man asked, carrying the pot with ease, licking his lips when he gazed down at the freshly sliced meat. He knew Lance would dry and smoke some as well as make plenty of stews. His favorite was when the witch would make it into a roast. He couldn't wait to eat when it was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm," Tapping his index finger against his chin the witch hummed in thought. "It is a nice pelt, but I don't need it. Might as well sell it when we head into the village this coming market. I also have some more tonics and potions i need to bring as well to sell- not to mention the bones for the hunters to craft with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar listened eagerly, bringing the large pot to rest by the granite slab that was used for laying out ingredients and cookware near the cookstove. He watched as everything was divided skillfully, what was to be used for potions were placed in bottles, and the blood drained into a vial. Watching the witch work was always something he enjoyed, and moving to take a seat upon the bed they shared, the familiar watched once more. "Whenever I look upon you, i am reminded once again how truly blessed i am to have been found and bound by you. To think, I would have died a mindless beast, to grow old and become dust. You, Lance, are the reason I am here. Surely you know how much i love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch stilled in his work, cheeks heatening at such words, though he tried to hide it, a fond smile grew upon his lips, wide enough that even his dimples were visible.  He was once again separating meat when he found himself able to speak, licking his bottom lip. "You say such sweet things to me, Kashi, but you should know as well as anyone else that I am unable to just create consciousness, that's not how the world works, even with magic. You had a spark in you that i saw even in your wolf form, and with a bit of prodding and nurturing I had it ablaze.." The bottles of blood and innards were promptly corked and moved to the side of the work surface, Lance's eyes meeting Shiro’s own. "Even though at first you bit me, didn't trust me and swore you would find a way to tear my very soul apart, I would do it all again. Especially since it meant that you would once more be bound to me. And, if it means anything of importance, in my opinion I treat you far better than most witches treat their familiar." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirogane's laughter tore from him whilst he moved over to Lance, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around the witch's waist as he nuzzled his nose against the slender neck. “You are after all the only witch I know to not only bind their familiar to you in servitude, but eternal marriage. No other witch i know sleeps with their familiar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you asying I should no longer let you fuck me? It may be lonely for several moons, though I'm sure I  could make due with something." Lance laughed, yelping at feeling roughened hands grab his groin and teeth nip into his neck. "I give- i give! You know I need you! Only you! Now let me go you oversized mutt, i need to get these properly stored!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was hesitant to do so, giving Lance one last squeeze and kiss to his neck before he relented, perking up when he was given a bit more liver to eat. He ignored the witch rolling his eyes, tearing into the tender flesh with a hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how he loved the other so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Herbs for clarity? Check. Sleeping Droughts and necklaces of warding? Check! Alright Kashi, I think we are finally all set!" Lance called from the bed of the small wagon, having checked through his supplies one last time, making sure nothing was a hair out of place. He set the bit of parchment down and moved to sit on the bit of hay he crafted into a cushion, gazing at the large wolf that was promptly harnessed and waiting for the command to go. The wolf familiar yipped softly and it's massive tail wagged to show that it had heard the order, the wagon slow to move before the wolf could take off in a swift run, heading down the path that was made long ago through the forest that would bring them to the village of Clearwater for their weekly market. The maret, though once closed off to all save for the villagers, was now open to any and all who wished to set up shop in the cobblestone paved square. The morning sun was still just rising over the treetops, the fog slow to melt away, creating wisps in the shadows of the path, the wolf happy to chase and pounce at each one in play. The witch paid little mind to the way the cart jumped and swerved, finishing up the warm slice of bread and jam he had packed for himself. Had the wolf not have been fed a hearty breakfast earlier he would have offered some of his- but he didn't want the wolf to be too full, especially not if he needed him to eat a nuisance or two</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>.</span> <span>The village of Clearwaters was once where Lance had originally called home, he remembered it from centuries past when it was smaller, more cold and distrustful of strangers. He remembered how hard it was to practice his magic in secret, how his family had been murdered by the accusations of the villagers- they were correct that there was a witch, but they crossed the line when they had hurt his family. Where the cobblestone now laid wasonce  streets of dirt that had been stained a bloody black from the wrath of the witch. Lance had taken his revenge before fleeing into the forest. Even now, sitting amongst the other traveling merchants and magic users Lance felt an ache deep in his soul, to think, it took so long for there to be peace between the common folk and his kind. He wished he could have done it through other ways, but it was blood that had started the path to this peace, and blood that would be spilt later to ensure that the peace remained.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wagon sat between a seller of farm goods and a seller of textiles, occasionally Lance would barter and trade with the two merchants for butters and dresses- they always wanted his best warding necklaces in return.Use to the presence of the large wolf laid behind the wagon not many seemed fazed by such a beast, though there were the children who gawked in fear before turning to run away and the occasional up and coming hunter who spoke how easy it would be to slay such a large target. The wolf opening his eyes and snorting at them had them running before his large mouth could close from his yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that quite necessary?" Lance laughed, raising a brow at the snorting wolf before finishing his trade, taking the offered gold from the woman in exchange for the container of calming drought. Lance tucked the earnings from the day into a small satchel he kept by Shiro's side knowing full well Shiro would not let anything happen to it. Lance stroked his fingers through Shiro's fur and sighed, watching the market goers pass, some stopped, tipped their hats to him and even left gold and food on his cart as offering for him coming once again to their village- it was rumoured he brought good luck to those who left gifts. Lance knew not who started the rumour, but munching on an apple he couldn't help but grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will be going home soon." Lance spoke when he heard Shiro whine, stroking his fingers through his fur soothe him. Shiro hated being in the village, despised how the others ogled Lance with desire not to mention the various scents of sweat and humans. He stayed though for Lance, after all, only he was strong enough to pull the wagon and only he could keep his mated witch safe from harm. If it meant having to scrunch his nose at the scent of man for a few hours then very well, he would do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, the Azure witch has once again blessed us with his ever magnificent and beautiful presence." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunter who spoke was tall, easily one of the tallest in the village with the body lean and padded with muscle in just the right places to reveal his years of hunting. His skin was softly tanned, several shades lighter than Lance's own with hair that was white as freshly fallen snow and long enough to rest down to his shoulder blades. Eyes the color of lavender gazed down towards the witch where Lance  sat, twisting the threads of another project, Dressed in rich fabrics the hunter stepped closer, smiling as he laid his hand against the wooden side of the wagon, unhindered by the wolf's gaze. His words were innocent enough, though the  desire was visible in his eyes, the swiping of his tongue over his bottom lip was seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greetings, Lotor, how fares the hunt this moon? Surely your men and you have been able to find enough game to keep your people fed." HIs words were chosen with care, polite enough to keep the villagers passing by from giving him a second glance, while remaining curt to show the huntsman he wanted nothing to do with him. Though some tried to talk Lance into making the village his home again, he simply could not. The forest was his home, and the thought of walking amongst men again had his feet itch and his spirits fall. Shiro, as if sensing his master's fallen mood growled a warning to the man, tail lashing enough to get his message across. "The moon will be full tonight, tell your men, reinforce to them the direness of what shall befall them should I sense them in my territory. You all have done well to keep out of my forest, but do not think i have forgotten nor forgave the last </span>
  <em>
    <span>pest </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was found trying to seek my home out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had not ended well for the hunter that had snuck into Lance's territory, the man being paid to hunt not only prey but to seek the witch's home to steal from his garden- Lance had not given it a second glance when Shiro bit the man's right hand clean off, leaving him unable to wield the bow on his back, and if Shiro had also pissed on the hunter before the man left, well then, Lance pretended not to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, I shall remind them to stay clear." Lotor vowed, his brows furrowed and lips pulled down in a tight frown, he tried not to show his displeasure too much, stalling for a moment to think, in the end he simply paid homage in the offering of a loaf of bread, wishing Lance a good day before turning on his freshly polished boot heels, melting once more into the crowd he came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear, men are a strange bunch, wouldn't you say, Kashi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf huffing a sigh had Lance laughing and rubbing his face into the wolf's soft fur, breathing in the subtle scents of the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how the night couldn't come fast enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon rose slowly from amongst the horizon, full and ripe with the rich tinge of rusty orange, the clouds parting in it's journey in the sky, leaving behind a trail of stars that seemed to scatter the moment the moon was at its peak. The forest was silent of intrusion, the only sounds being the babbling of the water and dashing of prey and predators. From the branches of the trees an owl hooted and the wind rustled the drying leaves, helping them fall. The wind held a biting chill for those without feather and fur, and the smoke from a fire deep in the woods was all that was man made that could be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire in the fireplace was kept well fed by the logs that the witch had set up inside it's clay and brick mouth, more wood stacked neatly just out of it's reach for later. The cottage was kept comfortably warm and dimly light, the scent of stew fading from the warm air, dinner having long been supped, and the witch having cleaned up for the night.  Dressed in a gown of soft baby blue with his skin freshly washed, the witch headed to the bed of furs and soft linen, eyeing the man who laid stretched out, silver bracelets adorning his wrists and silver shackles around his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Had I not known better I would claim you were truly a werewolf rather than my familiar.It makes sense though, you are blessed by the goddess Luna and such are weakened by her curse of silver. I do not mind, as it means tonight you will not tear me apart when you have your way with me." Lance pressed a fingertip to Shiro's lips when the familiar whined, trying to cry out that he would never harm him. "Oh i know you would never do it intentionally, no, you are my beloved, you would never do that to me willingly. Yet I know, on nights such as this you are at your strongest. But no matter, with the silver on you i will be safe and after i will reward you for being my good boy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please...Please...I want you- Iwant to fuck you- i want to knot and fill you up!" Shiro whined and panted, his body hot from the full moon, his body larger but still relatively human save for the claw-like fingers and his teeth elongating. He looked to Lance, hungry and desperate, his cock aching between his legs. He gasped when he felt Lance's fingertips being walked up his shaft teasingly, the witch's eyes practically aglow when he leant down to give the tip a lick, lapping up the bit of pre-cum. 'Lance please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips Lance lifted the gown up to reveal the simple panties he wore, his own cock pressing against the white fabric. He rocked his hips softly, moving a hand down to begin working the undergarments off to reveal his naked, hairless groin, cockmuch smaller than Shiro's own, sack practically nonexistent. He allowed the dress to fall back into place, letting the panties remain on the floor whilst he approached, sliding onto the bed to straddle the thick abdomen. "You may touch me now, Shiro."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar needed no extra invitation, hands large and calloused  placed over Lance's hips, trailing down the soft curve, giving his plump backside a stroke before cupping the soft cheeks. Shiro sat up to press a kiss to Lance's lips, tongue hot and eager to slip into the witch’s mouth, tracing his teeth and tongue, tasting Lance's natural sweetness, hungry for all of him. Shiro coaxed Lance to slip his own tongue into his mouth, suckling on the wet muscle, his hands beginning to knead, parting the cheeks before pressing them together,doing so several times before he began to rub the tip of his forefinger against the puckered rim when he pulled the gown up, surprised to find that that Lance was still slick from his preparation earlier. The familiar was careful not to scratch as he dragged the pad of his finger tip against the puckered rim, working the tip slowly, pressing inwards up to the knuckle, crooking his finger and stroking further inwards until it was fully sheathed. He listened eagerly to Lance's soft intake of breath, the witch's slim, warm hands resting against the shoulders of his familiar, stroking the indent of his collar bone. The finger inside of Lance was pumped lazily, earning yet another intake of breath when a second digit began to prod and stroke at the rim, unlike Lance's own  fingers Shiro's were thicker and rougher, filling him in a way Lance's simply could not. Fingers scissored and wiggled, the third digit being added having Lance's back arch and a breathy cry escaping. Blue eyes gazed upon Shiro's, his mouth dropped into a soft ‘o’  at feeling the fingers move deep inside him, brushing against his prostate. He could feel them poking and prodding the sensitive bundle of nerves, the fourth digit stretching him near painfully. He bit his bottom lip and stifled a sob of pleasure, feeling so full and stretched, his cock hard and surely leaking, tenting in his gown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh goddess above- so full!" Lance whined, feeling the fingers being thrusted, the bundle of nerves deep inside of him being abused with rough strokes, his toes curled and cock twitching. Lance nearly came from feeling Shiro's free hand wrapping around the base of his shaft through the gown’s fabric, thumb rubbing along the head. "Please Shiro- don't tease- please fuck me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf of a man growled at such sweetly moaned words, thrusting his fingers in deeper before slipping them out of Lance with a lewd squelch, he pressed Lance away from his chest, helping the witch in adjusting himself so that he straddled his waist, claw like hands pulling up the gown and holding onto plump thighs. Shiro bucked his hips upward to rub the tip of his large cock against Lance's rim, growling for the witch to spread his cheeks and press down, the heat he felt on his cock had his eyes narrowing with delight, practically feeling Lance's rim quiver whilst it was spread by the tip of the canine-like cock. Unlike a human, the cock was darker, almost red with a knot at the base, oh how Shiro loved to knot the witch, filling Lance in ways none other could imagine. Bucking his hips Shiro pressed Lance down forcefully on his cock, growling at the tight heat that wrapped around him, listening to the moan that escaped the other at the sudden, borderlining painful intrusion. Shiro tried to remain in control, focusing on more than just his own pleasure- he wanted his beloved mate to feel pleasure as well- taking Lance's hands he gave them a soft squeeze, urging Lance to press up nearly slipping off of him fully before slipping down, fucking himself on the thick cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So big- you’re so big." Lance whined,clenching around the cock inside of him before he followed Shiro's urging, pressing up before thrusting down,shivering as his nipples hardened and his toes curled. By far much thicker than his own fingers, much thicker than Shiro's fingers, the cock inside him filled him in a way he couldn't describe so close to being too much, feeling ready to tear. Lance squeezed Shiro's fingers back as he began to practically bounce his hips , taking the familiar in deeper, rubbing the head against his prostate, letting it  split him open. Whines tore from him whenever he bounced himself too hard, the cock filling him with pre-cum, he could already tell that Shiro's sack was heavy, pent up from the long week of not being allowed to cum. Lance practically drooled at the thought of being stuffed full of cum with the knot corking him full. He rocked his hips and whined for more when he felt Shiro guiding his own hand down to his cock,forcing him to take himself in hand. Lance was gentle, holding his achingly hard cock, stroking slowly, wanting to hold off from cumming until the man was filling him with his own seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel this, feel how fucking tight you are? How empty you are?" Shiro growled, guiding Lance's hand to feel when the cock was pressing against his lower belly with each thrust. Shiro knew if it wasn't for the silver on him that his hands would be breaking Lance's wrists with his strength- no doubt shattering the bones.  Shiro dug his heels into the bed, thrust himself upwards  to fuck Lance harder, making pace with Lance's own bouncing. A howl tore from him as he felt his knot begin to swell, letting it rub against Lance's rim before it became known that it wouldn't be able to fit if he didn't keep it inside. With a slick plop he forced it past Lance's rim, locking them together as he crashed his lips to Lance's own. Even knotted Shiro continued to thrust, growling when he finally came, spilling his seed into the witch. Hot and heavy he came hard, forcing his tongue past Lance's lips to once more taste him, his hand stroking Lance off fast and rough until the witch was sobbing out his name in pleasure, shuddering and crying as Shiro rocked and bounced his hips, slipping his cock in as deep as possible before collapsing back on the soft pelts, hands pulling Lance down with him as he continued to cum inside, lips kissing frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck-" Lance whined when he could finally catch his breath, cheeks heating up at the sight of the man swiping his fingers  over his stomach to wipe up the streaked cum, brining it to his mouth lick away as though it were the greatest of ambroisia. Lance's toes curled tight and his belly quivered at the sensation of being so full,  a hot breath fanning over his neck when he was dragged down again. He could feel Shiro's teeth nipping into the tender flesh of his neck, drawing red marks from his love bites even a bead or two of blood but never going further. Lance’s  breath came out as soft pants, his eyes shut as he fought to regain his senses. He knew not how long they were interlocked, he swears that it varies each time, but when he felt as though Shiro was unswollen enough that he would unplug him, Lance was met only by a firm grip on his waist and for the rough thrusts to resume, the knot deflated enough that it could still rub in and out of his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro offered him not another word, none spoken for a human to understand, only sounds that were heard alongside Lance's moans and the sound of skin on skin were Shro's deep guttural growls and howl when he eventually came yet again…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" The fire was burning low, the shadows long and dark in the cabin, the witch stopped keeping track of how many times he came, for now he could not move, having been freshly washed and dressed in a new night gown. He laid bonelessly on one of the large feather stuffed pillows, an arm draped over it with the other stroking his hair back in order to look at Shiro clearly. The man had shifted after his bath to take the form of a wolf once more, and despite Lance's pleading did not head to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's one of them out there. I can smell it- i can smell him." Shiro paced along the expanse of the cabin, whining and lashing his tail whenever he looked to the door, eyes glancing to Lance. "Please, let me take care of him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan tore from the witch as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, looking to the door as if to catch sight of whom Shiro referred to. "A human from the village? Augh,why do those hunters never seem to  learn that I don't want to be bothered... very well. You have five minutes Shiro. Kill him, eat him, I don't care what you do, but you best wipe your paws and clean your fur before you dare get back into this bed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the cabin was opened and closed before Lance had finished groaning to himself over mangy mutts. Still, he smiled softly to himself, rolling carefully on his back to stretch out and wiggle his toes and fingers. By the time he counted three minutes passing he heard the door to the cabin closing and glanced over to the sight of the large wolf padding over to him when his paws were wiped off on the door rag. The bed frame groaned under such weight and the fur pelts were pushed and the witch jostled, but it all was worth it when Lance turned to his side to snuggle back against the warm fur tummy of his familiar, feeling the soft puffs of breath fanning over his neck. the front and back leg draped over him to keep him secure, and Lance really couldn't think of a better way to spend the night of the full moon. Fucked numb and curled up with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you kill him?" Lance murmured, stroking his fingers lazily down the front paw, rubbing the roughened pads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really want to know?" Shiro quirked, chuckling at hearing the uncaring noise from his master. "Sleep, the woods are safe and the goddess of the moon smiles upon us tonight my beloved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, goodnight my beloved."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>